1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a LED light, and more particularly to a LED light string and a control method thereof which is capable of controlling and adjusting different light flashes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
LED light has an energy saving advantage and an environmental protection advantage and is applied to indication lights, traffic lights, displays, car lights, and micro-flashlights to flash different lights.
Accordingly, developing LED light string to control and shift different light flashes is an important concern.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.